Rockout
by ItTicklesLikeCrazy
Summary: Ember finds her way out of the Ghost Zone and into Dimmsdale. On a Friday when Chip Skylark is performing, and Chip Skylark looks too much like a certain someone for that to be ignored. Weird oneshot I kinda went crazy with.


**OKAY! So I know that I really shouldn't be writing something knew, and all y'all people is gonna lecture me. (Bad grammar) but I'll have you know that this is the beginning and end of this unless I decide to do something else with it on a later date, which I doubt. I'll have you know I put a challenge up on my Oneshot album, if any of you are interested. ENJOY!**

When I finally found a portal out of the Zone, I couldn't help but let out a bit of a call of victory. "Ha! Dipstick can't keep me in the Zone forever!" I glanced at my surroundings, subconsciously drifting away from the swirling green abyss that was the portal.

I was floating around five feet above a grassy green hill, which was separated from other surrounding hills, which were just a grassy and cheery, by small dips and divided in the land. On one of the surrounding hills there was a sign that read WELCOME TO DIMMSDALE! A Nice Place to Live. It kinda reminded me of that sign outside the Dipstick's town, except for the fact that it wasn't boasting that the Dipstick lived there.

A town meant people, and people meant power and attention, which meant a very happy me. I grinned victoriously to myself and flew in the direction of the sign, and then past it. Once the sign wasn't attracting most of my attention, I transferred my focus to beyond it, where I saw a magnificent and large city spread out before me, ripe for the picking.

When I thought I was close enough, I floated down close enough to the ground so that, to an ordinary human, it would look like I was walking. I didn't leave footprints, of course, but walking in these shoes was impossible, and I wasn't going to go stumbling around like an idiot.

I needed to find a place to make a big appearance, to build a fan base. Of course, I could just start playing right here. I would certainly draw a crowd, but that wasn't so much my style, and it would take longer. Taking longer gave the Dipstick more time to track me down before I could get a big enough fan base to stop him from blasting.

I went invisible, as a precaution, and floated through the streets, which were oddly empty. There was that time when the Dipstick was stuck in school and I could try to escape without drawing his notice. This didn't work most of the time, or at all, mostly because all the good, stable, temporary portals formed near his home, and he had that blasted ghost sense. Everybody was probably at school or making things in their basement explode, like the Dipstick's parents did.

I floated further up until I spotted a big white building that kinda looked like the Dipstick's school, and flew toward it. Sure enough, it said school above the front doors. I flew around it until I found a window, and phased into the classroom, still invisible.

An old man, like forty, stood in the front of the classroom. His hair was bright white, and clean cut like a grandpa's would be. There were kids sitting in desks, like in Dipstick's school, but these kids were a lot smaller and a lot less…attractive looking than the kids at the Dipstick's school. They were sticking their fingers up their noses and then putting them in their mouths and flicking paper airplanes at each other. How was I supposed to rock this?

Maybe the next classroom would be better. I flew toward the front of the classroom and straight through the chalkboard, peering into the next classroom. This wasn't much better, but at least there were no nose-pickers in here, and one of the kids looked almost my height.

By no standard was this kid attractive, being various shades of gray from head to toe, but he was closer to sixteen, my age when I died, then the rest of the kids I'd seen. I flew around, inspecting him, but my interest faded when I saw the grotesque drawings on the paper in front of him. A bully, and not even one the Dipstick hated. Useless.

I flew into the next classroom, just in time to be surprised by the teacher at the front having a total meltdown. "FAIRY GODPARENTS!" he screamed, going through a series of totally unnecessary poses and movements. I arched an invisible eyebrow and floated closer, curious about this crazy psycho man. His head was disfigured, and his ear was seriously freaking out, way higher than it should be and just ruining his whole appearance. Not to mention he had a weird thing going on with his back that made it look like he was part camel.

I glanced at the kids in the front, to see their reactions. The first one was a little blonde girl, who was sleeping with a puddle of drool around her mouth. Smart girl. The next was a dark skinned kid, like the Dipstick's sidekick, who was bald and was working out a math formula in his notebook. Nerd. After him was a hill-billy blonde kid with serious braces issues and a rat on his shoulder. Gross. After him was a redhead kid, not attractive like the Dipstick's sister, with something red and repulse on his face. Disgusting. The last was a brown haired boy wearing a girly hat with buck teeth, and he was doodling in his notebook. I guess he was the most interesting out of them.

I floated around to see what he was doodling, and saw two doodles of tiny people with bumblebee wings and tiny crowns, like the one the Dipstick wore when the weird Freakshow guy hypnotized him. The male one of these sketches was missing a mouth, like the kid hadn't drawn it yet, but there were eraser marks near there.

There was another sketch, apart from these two, and I craned my neck to look at it. When I actually got a good glance at it, I nearly turned visible from shock. It was of the Dipstick. Very crudely drawn, yes, but of the Dipstick. And his enemy was a very crudely drawn doodle of my idiot boyfriend, and the Dipstick was owning him. Not that that's not what happened, most of the time, but still, they could stand to have a little more respect.

Ugh…moving on. This whole school was filled with weirdo little kids, and I couldn't rock little kids. I turned intangible, as well as invisible, again, and flew up through the ceiling, through the second level, and out into the open air again. I flew around for a little while, not bothering with intangibility, until I spotted another school. Only a tiny shred of amusement kept me from flying away in distain, so I flew down into the first classroom I could find, praying that these students wouldn't be munchkins again.

To my luck, there were people who actually looked around the Dipstick's age, and the Dipstick's techno-geek friend had fallen for my music trap the first time. I flew around, summing up the teens, and trying to catch a peep of where they'd be this afternoon. The words "Chip Skylark" were thrown around a lot and I came to the conclusion this was either a person or the name of a gathering.

My attention really caught when they said "concert", as in "the Chip Skylark concert". I leaned in closer to this conversation, which was between two girls, a brunette and a blonde.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe Chad is taking you to the Chip Skylark concert!" Blondie exclaimed, in a voice that was a lot more annoying than it should have been.

"I know!" I swear the brunette was mocking Blondie, but Blondie didn't seem to care. "Maybe you can convince Nathan to bring you!"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Blondie squealed.

"Double date!" she girls sang together. This was about the time I stopped listening, deeming these two girls total idiots. Penelope Spectra was more interesting, heck, Technus was more interesting.

I phased into the next classroom and was struck immediately by the formation of the desks. The one in the back corner, furthest from the door, was in position like I'd seen in the other classroom, but the rest of the desks were haphazardly shoved away from that desk, scattered around with no particular order. Curious, I floated closer to that desk.

The desk was inhabited by a redhead girl, hair just a little more vivid than the Dipstick's sister. She was wearing green shirt and black skinny jeans, which wasn't the best look for her, to be honest. She was also doodling, but half of them were violent looking weapons and half of them were malformed sketches of who? You guessed it, the blasted Dipstick. I wanted to tear the page off her desk and rip it to shreds, but that would have blown my cover.

I glowered at the Dipstick sketches, and noticed something weird about them. The people only saw Dipstick's ghostly, and infinitely better looking in contrast, form, and he only transformed when his ghost sense went off, so he was always fighting us. But in these sketches, he wasn't fighting anybody, and his hair was colored in with sloppy pencil marks. There were also little hearts drawn around that, but I ignored those.

Was it possible the Dipstick was famous in his human form as well? I thought it was a secret. That explains why nobody told the world his secret to get under his skin already. I thought it was because it gave us leverage sometimes, because he can't find a place to morph. Whatever, I was gonna crash his party anyway, as soon as school got out and I found this "Chip Skylark concert" place, because I was gonna crash it. Ember McLain concert now.

The bell wrung, and most of the children surged to their feet and ran out of there, like the humans did when they spotted one of us. Run for their lives, I think it was. Even the teacher was cowering in his shoes, and he had a tough-looking scar across his left eye. Only the redheaded girl who was a fan of the Dipstick took her time, ambling slowly out of the classroom.

In the hallway, the crowd of students made a wide birth for the redhead, and she seemed to smile wickedly at this. She kinda reminded me of a teenaged Penelope Spectra, in a weird, sick, twisted way. Like she enjoyed the misery of others.

She walked her way to her locker, and I followed her, because heck, I was curious now. She opened her locker and it was filled with pictures. Of who, you ask? The blasted Dipstick, that's who! He looked weird, wearing weird clothes that may of actually made him attractive to me if I didn't try to bash his face in every time I saw him. A red sweatshirt, along with cleaner-looking jeans and this weird red hat that. The weirdest thing was, if you focused, he had one ear pierced, with a golden loop. I'd never noticed that before. But the face and hair and everything besides the clothes were exactly the same.

The redheaded girl slammed her locker with unnecessary force, and half the kids in the hallway winced. She smirked, just a little, and I knew she was enjoying that in some sick ,twisted, horrible way. I really was starting to dislike her a little bit, just because she was a creep and she reminded me of Penelope. But there was a big chance she was going to that "Chip Skylark" thing, so I was going to keep following her.

As I suspected, she walked out of school and kept walking directly to a concert hall of sorts, with a ticket booth right outside. There was already a long line, mostly consisted of girls, ages ranging from six years to one hundred years old. Jesus, some of these people were older than me, and I was a ghost!

I didn't bother waiting in the line. Why should I? I was going to be the main event here! I phased into the auditorium/concert hall wall and looked around. It was open air, or open sky, anyway. There was a huge stage that would be just perfect for this, and about a jillion seats around it. I landed (almost) on the stage, still invisible, and surveyed my view point. A huge banner hung above the stage, boasting CHIP SKYLARK over my head. I flew up and tore it down, spreading my invisibility to it. I mean, I didn't have the time to create an EMBER McLAIN banner, but I couldn't have another person's fame ruining my shot at stardom.

I didn't really know where to put the banner after that, so I just turned it intangible and stuck it into the stage. I wasn't exactly sure what happened to it after that, but I knew I could retrieve it if I just reached in, grabbed it, spread my intangibility to it, and pulled. If the matter momentarily mixed with what was already there, I wasn't sure, and I really didn't have an inkling to investigate.

I flew around to backstage, where a couple old guys with white-gray hair and fancy suits, kinda like Plasmius in human form, were standing discussing something. There was a blonde teenager with really disturbingly sparkly pants crying in a corner, and I wasn't even gonna ask about that. It looked like past him there was somebody doing an interview with the star. I flew past that too, trying to find an empty dressing room.

I stuck my head in a door, and found what seemed like exactly what I was looking for. I phased the rest of my body through and stood right in front of the mirror, about to turn visible, when somebody spoke.

"Whoa, I can't believe Chip let me stay backstage during the covert prep!" A squeaky, slightly aggravating, little kid voice spoke behind me. I wheeled in the air, and my eyes focused on a little boy with brown hair seemingly talking to himself. He was wearing a pink hat, and had three random balloons, pink, green, and purple.

"Of course he is, Timmy!" said a voice from nowhere. "You did help him get his teeth back , after all!" I found the source of the voice, and my invisibility dropping in my surprise. It was coming from the balloons! All three of them had faces! You know, you think I'd be used to it, living in the Ghost Zone and having a boyfriend whose real form was about as tall as my hand, but nope.

All four of them, the three balloons and the little boy, gasped at my sudden appearance. "Who are you?" the boy wondered in his annoyingly pre-puberty voice.

I recovered my composure quickly, because I was a rockstar and rockstars don't stutter. "Ember McLain." My voice carried the name well, letting the power of it truly shine. "I'd ask about you, but frankly, I don't care. Now get out of my dressing room before I call security!"

His eyes widened. "But Chip said-"

"I don't care what Chip said," I interrupted. "This is my performance now. Now get out!"

He looked at his balloons with faces, who did a motion that I would guess was balloons' equivalent of shrugging. "I wish she wanted me here!" he cried. His balloons shifted slightly, but nothing much happened. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared around me, and billowed for a while, but didn't do anything noticeable. When the smoke cleared, the kid was still standing there, smiling.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Neat parlor trick, kid. Now get out of my dressing room!" I didn't give him the opportunity to throw another smoke bomb, or whatever that was, instead grabbing his arm and forcefully throwing him out. I wouldn't have preferred to do it myself, but I hadn't entrapped anybody yet, so I didn't have anybody to work as security.

"Fifteen minutes until ahowtime!" an announcement rang through the building, and I smiled coyly, catching my reflection in the mirror. I leaned forward and made sure my make-up was perfect, just as it had been that first day in Amity Park. My hair was a little shorter than I would have liked, but that would be fixed soon, I just needed people worshipping me. Worshiping my name. And that little runt with the smoke bombs and ghost-balloon friends was first.

I turned invisible and was about to fly out the wall when the door was flung open. That little runt was there, still with his freaky balloon things, except he was accompanied by four (FOUR!) security guards, who quickly went about scanning the room.

"She was in here just a second ago!" the little runt exclaimed, just as a security guard's hand just barely didn't brush my arm.

"And you said she appeared out of nowhere?" one of the guards questioned, with a voice similar to one of those white suit morons who had chased me when the Dipstick was watching a horror movie with the spooky chick and his techno-friend.

"Yeah, really suddenly!" the runt confirmed.

"We'll keep an eye out for her, Timmy," another guard drawled. "But the auditorium is packed, and Chip's about to go out there!"

I grinned at this information, and didn't stick around for the little runts reply. My audience awaited. I flew through walls, props, and even a person in a straight line to get to the stage. I landed on the stage where I had placed the banner underneath, and remained invisible. If I tried, and used a bit of my ghostly hearing, I could hear the call of "Five minutes until showtime!"

That was my cue, and I let the invisibility drop. "Hello Dimmsdale!" I crooned at the awaiting crowd. " I know you were expecting Chip Skylark, but you got better! Say hello to EMBER McLAIN!" I snapped my fingers, and the ghostly band that were kinda apart of me appeared. (I didn't really know how that worked, but I could just make them come and go as I wished and they were there to play whatever instrument I needed as backup. And they disappeared when the Dipstick shoved me in his thermos.)

The audience gasped in shock and surprise as the band appeared in flashes of blue smoke, like they always did. I smiled winningly at them and stuck a chord on my guitar, letting the song take over. I could practically see the audience falling under my influence, but something caught my attention.

Without even turning I recognized the runt's voice, and my ghostly hearing picked up on it automatically. Him talking with his stupid balloons.

"I wonder why your magic didn't affect her?" the runt questioned.

A naggy woman's voice spoke up. "Well, champ. She's a ghost, that much is clear, and our magic can't effect ghosts."

"A ghost? Like the ones Danny Phantom beats!" My nose wrinkled at the mention of the Dipstick's real name. "He's awesome, I bet he can handle her!"

"Well of course he could, Timmy!" the balloon voice from earlier confirmed. "But he's all the way in Amity Park, and our magic can't bring him here because he's a ghost!"

"We could send a message to him!" the runt-Timmy-cried out. "I wish that a message would appear in front of Danny Phantom telling him we need him here in Dimmsdale! Amity Park isn't that far away! He could fly here!"

"Hmm," the woman's voice considered. "That could work." A magical tinkling sound filled my ears, but by now my audience was chanting my name, and maybe I could delay the Dipstick enough to get more fans.

My song dwindled to an end, and for a moment I stood there in the glory of being worshipped.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I spun and saw none other than the Dipstick himself standing near my ghostly drummer, in those really, really strange clothes I'd seen him wearing earlier. I groaned, stupid meddling runt.

"Butt out, Dipstick!" I called, hitting chord on my guitar at him. A giant green glowing fist came out of it and hit him full on, sending him soaring back into a few crates, and hiding him from view. Oh darn, I knew what happened next. He would go ghost under those crates and then I would be off to thermos-land. Sometimes I really hated my afterlife.

The Dipstick crawled out of the crates, with the help of two security guards, but he was still in human form. He wasn't even holding that idiotic thermos. "What, no thermos?" I teased, taking a defensive stand. I felt the flux of power from the people chanting my name, and my ponytail surged upwards.

"Chip!" the little runt called out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Timmy!" the Dipstick replied, and I felt my eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. he didn't seem to be trying to find a place to run off and morph, he was just standing there and cowering like the rest of them. The crowd was still chanting, entranced.

"She's a ghost, like the ones Danny Phantom beats!" the little runt told everybody. "I contacted him and he should be here!" Wait, but the Dipstick was already here. He was standing right there.

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't help but ask. I was a bit bewildered at the Dipstick's actions. And his fashion change. "The Dipstick's right there!" I motioned with the back of my hand to the Dipstick, but everybody just looked confused. The crowd's chanting was beginning to get just a little less excited, but I was dealing with this.

"No, that's Chip Skylark!" This particular call came from somewhere backstage, which had yet to be affected by my particular brand of hypnotism.

"You mean the guy that's supposed to be preforming tonight?" The hilarity of the situation struck me. "Wait, you mean Dipstick can actually sing? But he's…him!"

Just then, something slammed into my back, something shifty but oddly solid. The force of it stung my back and sent me soaring into a wall, only to collapse and have some more miscellaneous crates fall on me. I phased up and out of them easily, but the sight of what was before me when I did didn't make me happy.

Somehow, the Dipstick had duplicated or something, because while his ghost form was floating above my collective audience with that blasted cocky smirk on his face, his human form was standing there, still dressed weird, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Danny Phantom!" the little runt called, and some of my audience stopped chanting to call his name instead. I knew he didn't get his power like I did, but that still aggravated me, and I didn't have as much power anymore.

"You know, Ember, this is a little out of my range," he claimed. "I mean, it's kinda far from Amity Park, but you could have stood to go a little further so I couldn't make the flight in around ten minutes." He flashed a grin at me. "Of course, I am up to a hunted and eighty miles per hour, and counting."

"You might want to reconsider your costume change," I replied, nodding toward his human form. "It looks stupid, and the little runt seems to hero worship you."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Costume change?" He followed my gesture to his human form, and his eyebrows lifted. He also smacked a palm against his forehead. "That's not me, Ember, that's Chip Skylark. He's a teen hear throb who is 'adorably delicious' in the words of Paulina."

I flew toward him, and he caught my arm. We grappled. "Then why does he look so much like you?"

The Dipstick twisted my wrist downward, making me involuntarily hiss in pain. "No reason." The response was quick, too quick. "What bothers me is that, even though we look almost exactly alike, nobody realizes, and he's cute while I'm unattractive."

"It's the same with you're ghost form," I pointed out, grabbing his other wrist and twisting him around in the air. "But seriously kid, why does he look so similar to you?"

"Uhh…" the Dipstick took the wrist I had grabbed at and wrenched it backwards over his head, yanking me with it, and turned his wrist intangible so I flew into a wall. I flew back up and grabbed onto his foot, spinning him around. Meanwhile, my audience still cheering was dwindling fast.

"He'skindamycousin," the Dipstick blurted out, reaching down and grabbing onto my shoulders, pulling m e with him so that the momentum I'd built up by spinning carried us both into a wall, our heads cracking against it. It took me a little while, but his words registered, and I totally forgot about everything, and bent over laughing.

"Wait, wait. So YOU have a cousin who is a singer, like me?" I cracked up even more, body visibly shaking. The Dipstick grabbed my foot and spun me, like I had been doing, before sending me into a wall.

"Yeah, so, I don't see why that's so amusing." He pulled out the thermos and pointed it at me, waiting expectantly. Giggles were overtaking my body, and all I could do was watch as the now-familiar blue light came out the end and consumed me, pulling me into the thermos. I could only assume my ghostly band disappeared along with me, and the last bit of fans cheering my name stopped, overwhelmed with cheering for the Dipstick. I didn't care, just wait until I tell my metalhead of a boyfriend about this. He'd have a party.

"Bye!" the Dipstick called out to the crowd, once my crowd. I could barely hear him mumble to himself, "Okay, Ember is accounted for. Now all I gotta do is go ask the Box Ghost if he was freaking Houdini when he was alive, because it is way beyond me how he keeps getting out."

I couldn't really speak while in the thermos, but if I could, I'd be telling the Dipstick all about how I was gonna tell everybody in the Zone about his superstar cousin, and how they look exactly alike, but the Dipstick gets treated like a loser while his cousin is practically as famous as me. Almost.

**I hope you all liked it! I hope i get reviews! I hope my inspiration for something besides this and that really creepy non-fanfiction story I'm writing comes back! Okay, so what brought this on was the fact that I was looking at funny pictures because I was bored (I was bored, OKAY!) and I saw this thing that was all like "Ever notice that Danny Fenton...Grew up to be Chip Skylark?" And there is a screwy similarity there. Also, i saw a pic of Ember and Chip rocking out together, and I was all like *ding* lightbulb! And here is the product. LOVE YOU! FARE THEE WELL, BRAVE SOLDIERS!**


End file.
